


无题

by 一心一意爱禹哲 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 乔任梁受, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 换梗, 胡宇威攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E4%B8%80%E5%BF%83%E4%B8%80%E6%84%8F%E7%88%B1%E7%A6%B9%E5%93%B2
Summary: 百度展白吧2016换梗大逃猜活动作品





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 原题：  
> 一方是女装癖，以为另一方是同好而与之相识，结果深入了解后发现对方其实是性别认知障碍，就用各种方式试图纠正对方，但自己身为女装癖完全没有说服力，导致怀疑自我，最后放弃了。

我发现我的邻居是男人！！！

1L 狗粮吃多噎的慌  
我和我的邻居住了大概一年半了！！！就在昨天！！！我才知道他们都是男的！！！天啊我觉得我的三观都崩塌了！！  
事情是这样的，我和我的邻居们，没错是“们”，他们两个人，身材高挑腿长腰细，尤其是小一点的那个！出奇的好看！一颗小虎牙一笑心都酥了！！！问题是！从他们搬到隔壁我就以为他们是女的啊！！咳咳，有点跑题，我慢一点说。  
我的邻居有两个人，姑且称他们G和K！一开始，G先搬过来的！经常是早出晚归的，因为每次看到G都是晚上，一头黑长直！身材又好！简直女神啊！但是有时候我妈让我给隔壁送点饺子的时候，开门的又是个男生，我以为女神有男朋友，为这事儿还伤心了许久！大概过了两个月！！！K搬了过来！我以为女神和男朋友分手了找了闺蜜来住！K比G更活泼一些！有时候他家水管不通了K会找我帮忙修！他们家里面很干净，阳台上挂的都是些女装，不然我也不会这么久都以为他们是女人了！  
至于我怎么发现的！那天G敲我门让我去接我家狗狗，哦对了，G是个兽医。然后我就去了，我们家金毛啊！K刚洗完澡出来！看到我跟我打了个招呼！只裹了浴巾啊！然后！我家狗咬着浴巾角，我俩都不知道！他一走浴巾落地了！！！G他把还没穿好的上衣直接脱下来裹到K身上了！卧槽啊！！！我才发现他俩都是男的啊！！！我现在十分崩溃！女神变成了男的！！！双手颤抖地打下这段文字！啊！我的世界观崩塌了！！！

2L 游客  
沙发？？？

3L 游客  
卧槽！世界之大无奇不有啊！楼主你还好吗？不会就此弯了吧？

4L LILIES  
楼上问出了我想问的，楼主你还好吧？

5L 楼上是我夫人  
LS和LSS你们俩没看出来吗？楼主已经弯了！不然不会来咱们论坛发帖了！

6L 游客  
天啊！他们不会是一对吧？LZ不要拆散他们啊！

7L 路人甲  
LS这么一说我脑子里都有一个耽美长篇了！

8L LILIES  
5L你这个艾迪占我便宜啊！

9L 一个桃心飞满天  
天啊！捕捉7L路人甲大大！大大快更文！

10L 游客  
你们不要歪楼了，我特别想知道楼主现在怎么样了

11L 游客  
我的天，LZ你是不是和我住一栋楼！G和K是不是一个半长到脖子的黑直发一个亚麻色披肩长发还带梨花卷！互称姐妹！G是姐姐K是妹妹！G浓眉大眼的！K锥子脸？！！！！

12L 我就爱路人甲  
哎呦我操！这么变态！我喜欢！LZ快来更新后续啊！

13L 游客  
互称姐妹，女装癖？

14L 伪装成大象绊蚂蚁  
我三观有点碎，我要去找点胶水！大家等我粘好回来啊！

15L 游客  
我是看到标题滚进来凑热闹的

16L 游客  
求细节！

17L 游客  
同求细节！

18L 游客  
想知道楼主去哪了？

19L 狗粮吃多噎的慌  
我回来了！我刚刚去看了半集刺客列传压压惊！话说我愣在那里之后，G把我摁在沙发上K去换了一身衣服也坐在了我旁边的沙发上，两个人围着我又给我递水又摸我脑门，还以为我吓傻了，不过拜托你们这样折腾我不傻我也得疯啊！缓过神来之后，我发现我并没有排斥他们的感觉！只是觉得女神变男人有点懵逼！G就开始跟我说他们俩的事情！  
咳咳，需要我详细转述吗？

20L 游客  
LZ欺负人！说到关键就卡了！！！我想听啊！

21L 伪装成大象绊蚂蚁  
出售狗粮墨镜爆米花喽！

22L 游客  
LZ说话不要说一半啊！

23L 游客  
紧脏

24L 馋嘴的猫儿欠收拾  
我知道！！

25L 小小白鼠抖机灵  
LS快回家吃饭！今天不逼你吃苹果！

26L 游客  
等一下，楼上那两个人是本尊还是来捣乱的？

27L 游客  
同问

28L 游客  
LZ快更！

29L 闪闪红星放光明  
第一次赶上直播！真劲爆！

30L 飞雪连天射白鹿  
我已经拿好了笔记本【手动斜眼

31L 游客  
等得好焦急！

32L 游客  
LZ快更啊！等不及了！

33L 狗粮吃多噎的慌  
听我娓娓道来【不是】我刚刚去征得了一下他俩的同意才过来说的！黑子喷子都走开啊！  
G和K在网上认识的，G是个女装癖！现在想想我之前看到的男人就是他自己啊！K则是性别认知障碍。他俩在网上聊了有半年，K放假回来就和G奔现了！一开始G以为K和他一样是个女装癖，然后这俩又聊得很好，就跟闺蜜似的。后来G发现K不单单是他脑子里以为的女装癖！就试探了一番，怎么试探的他俩没告诉我！一会去问问哈哈哈哈哈！G发现K是性别认知障碍的时候，还觉得这个毛病能治好呢，三天两头百度，翻医书，苦口婆心教育K这样不好，自己的身体自己应该爱护，性别也一样。然而G这个女装癖能有多大的说服力，他还没说服K呢自己都看开了。G突然觉得这种事也不是他说说就能好的，自己都是异装癖还五十步笑百步，于是妥协了！久而久之他也真的把K当做妹妹了，俩人就搬到一起住了。有天K和他公司老板去喝酒，那个老板也是个咸猪手！趁着K喝醉了要非礼K，好死不死G同学聚会也在那个地方。G就为了K揍得那个老板连他妈都认不出了，K说那是G第一次在他面前穿男装，特别帅！以前G怕K有压力在他面前都穿女装的！G说，那一刻他觉得他用上了这辈子全部的男子气概，也认定了K，他不想让K再受到什么争议和伤害。原话挺肉麻的我也记不清了，大概是这意思。然后他俩就没羞没臊地住在我隔壁了，好的我觉得我需要多买些狗粮了。LZ文笔和思路都不咋地！希望你们看得懂！

34L 游客不是装的  
天啊！能找到彼此对的人真的是太不容易了！给他们点赞！101个！多一个给他们熬汤喝！

35L 游客  
○|￣|_是在下输了！

36L 游客  
这特么是BL还是百合啊！

37L 游客  
能找到彼此，也真是有缘分！

120L 游客  
慕名前来围观！

121L 游客  
天啊！简直震惊！难以置信！

122L 游客  
人过一百，形形色色

123L 游客  
LS啥意思……

124L 游客  
LSS大概吃多了

125L 馋嘴的猫儿欠收拾  
我要补充一点！G是个大坏蛋！会做饭会做家务不假！欺负人的时候真的是也不留情！！！不给喝酒！！！稍微喝多点第二天就屁股疼！！！大辣鸡！！！惊天大辣鸡！！

126L 游客  
本尊来秀恩爱顺便秀性生活，辣眼睛

127L 游客  
辣眼睛！秀什么恩爱【吃狗粮】

128L 小小白鼠抖机灵  
是我管教不严，让他什么都乱说，回家我收拾他。

129L 游客  
啊！快快，朕的黄金狗粮呢！

130L 游客  
我墨镜呢！！！眼睛疼！

131L 游客  
祝福LZ的邻居！

132L 游客  
祝福+1

133L 游客  
百年好合！

134L 游客  
真羡慕啊！

135L 狗粮吃多噎的慌  
都散了吧，刚刚G硬生生从我家扛走了K，估计不知道会发生什么，总之先散了吧！有后续我会继续告诉大家的！


End file.
